This invention relates to automatic record turntables or changers, and more particularly, to an automatic record changer which has relatively few parts and is therefore characterized by simple yet reliable operation.
The art on automatic record changers is voluminous. However, because of the variety of mechanical operations that are required to be performed by an automatic record changer, the operating mechanisms of the changer have generally been extremely complex, including a great number of interrelated movable parts. The complexity of the mechanisms not only increases the cost of the turntable because of parts and labor costs, but affects the reliability of the unit.
Each part of the unit represents a potential trouble spot or failure during operation, and if a part does fail, the complexity of the mechanism generally means increased repair costs.
The invention substantially reduces the complexity of prior art automatic record changers by using substantially fewer parts. The parts of the mechanism are interrelated in a unique way so that all of the usual operations of an automatic record changer are performed by fewer parts. The simplicity of the record changer permits the record changer to be made at substantially lower cost, increases the reliability of the record changer, and decreases service costs which may be required.